Until Then
by lovckser
Summary: Gray took the century quest together with the others of team Natsu, and Juvia remained at the guild waiting for him. What will happen? How will Juvia spend the days waiting for his beloved to return?
1. Missing You

_The party for Lucy's literary prize was over and Juvia was really happy for her friend, and also because after everything that had happened it was very relieving that finally they all had some peace to enjoy all together times like these._

 _She sighed and looked over where Gray, with a laughing Natsu, was standing. A smile appeared almost immediately on her lips, because she was really happy that now Gray managed to smile more. It was all that mattered really, and she was happy that she could help him in doing just that._

 _Their relationship changed in good, and she couldn't have asked for better. She didn't want for Gray to actually force himself to act in certain ways just because now they were in a relationship, and even though it was cute when he tried to say what he felt but ended up blushing and embarassed, she still wanted him to take his time, and she would gladly help him to do so._

 _"Juvia!" she suddenly heard her name being called, and by the person who she was thinking about. She didn't even esitate to reply back._

 _"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia said while getting closer to him and with a smile on her face._

 _She noticed that Gray tried to hide a smile while turning to look at her. She totally loved to see him smile more._

 _"You don't need to stay that far away, you know?" he tried to make his voice like he was scolding her and being annoyed, but he failed greatly and Juvia couldn't help but giggle a little at this._

 _"Juvia got distracted because I was thinking, I'm sorry for this" Juvia pouted a bit and Gray looked a bit taken aback._

 _"I was joking, you don't need to apologize at all.." Gray murmured, he was feeling a bit bad that she thought that there was the need to apologize for something like that, thinking that maybe he sounded a bit too serious._

 _Juvia didn't even try to contain the soft laughter that left her mouth after seeing his reaction, and seeing the confused face that Gray made, made her smile a bit more widely than before._

 _"I was joking too, Gray-sama. I was keeping your game actually, so you don't have to worry about that" she said confidently, and Gray seemed to relax a bit at her words._

 _She tried not to, but she left a quick kiss on his right cheek and he blinked at this countless of times. The light pink shade that formed on his cheeks made her chest bursting of warmth, and when he tried to clear his throat with a cough pretending like he didn't get embarassed at all, it made him the cutest thing ever in her eyes._

 _"Yes, but still.." Juvia didn't let him finish to talk because she put her index on his mouth to shut him._

 _"Juvia knows, you don't want to make the same mistakes once again. But Gray-sama, Juvia wants you to be yourself and she can wait, you don't have to change yourself for me immediately, I actually don't want you to. But I'll wait until you're completely comfortable enough to open up, you don't have to force yourself" and it got Gray, it really did. He knew that she was amazing and that she was a bit too much sometimes, but this totally left him speechless. He was sure enough that he looked like a fool right now, because his mouth was opening and closing like that of a fish searching for air, but in his case it was because of the wonderful words that he had just heard._

 _"Damn, now you make me feel worse than I already felt for what I need to tell you.." he sighed while running a hand through his hair. He probably tried not to show it, but he suddenly got nervous and even if Juvia didn't have anything to fear, it still made him anxious. Had something happened?_

 _"Uh.. Natsu and I were thinking about taking the century quest, like not only the two of us but with also Erza and the others from our team and uh.. it will not last that much, but it will take a while, like even Gildarts spent three years and still couldn't make it, I'm confident that we will take less but uh.." he suddenly fell silent, not knowing how to put what he wanted to tell into words, or to say it better he knew the words but didn't know how to express them. Gray was starting to chew on his lower lips, he didn't really look at her but when he did he got surprised. She had a smile on her lips._

 _"I won't stop you, it's still your decision and even if I'll miss you like crazy, Juvia will be right here to wait for you. I'm still glad that you decided to tell me, when will you go?" she said soflty, and he really felt bad knowing that maybe what he told her next would be even worse._

 _"We.. Agreed in going tomorrow, Natsu already went to talk to the others, but he decided to keep it a secret from Lucy and tell her tomorrow, you know to surprise her" he replied, feeling_ really _bad when he saw her expression. She probably didn't expect it to be this soon, and he was regretting to having made that decision without telling her even before he made it. But the surprised and - probably she didn't notice it herself that she made it show - sad face disappeared in a heartbeat, a smile replacing it instead._

 _"It's fine, Gray-sama. Juvia wouldn't have stopped you in either way, maybe it's a little sooner than I expected, but it's not a problem, Juvia doens't want to hold you back. She'll wait for you, as long as it takes."_

 _Gray didn't really know what got into him really, all he knew was that he took her arm and pushed her closer to him. His arms immediately went to her shoulders after that and he embraced her; a surprised gasp left Juvia's lips but, after a few moments of esitation, her arms encicled his waist and she hugged him back. He sighed before putting his chin on top of her head._

 _"I'm really, really sorry" he whispered._

 _She shook her head and squeezed him in her embrace, before saying soflty, "it's fine, Gray-sama."_

 _Juvia could totally hear his shaky breath and, since he couldn't see her, she let herself make a sad smile: both because it felt good seeing him getting so worried about it, and because she will miss him more than she would show him that night. She didn't want to worry him or stop him in any ways, he was supposed to follow his path even though they were together now. She could wait, she had to._

 _"Thank you, Juvia. You're really too good," he said with such softness in his voice, that she was sure she fell in love once again with the boy she currently had in her arms._

 _The latter smiled brightly and lifted her head, so that her chin was on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Juvia is pretty sure that it is also thanks to you that she came such a long way, back then I wouldn't have even imagined the possibilities to be this happy."_

 _And Gray knew what she was talking about. It didn't seem so, but their fight when she was still in Phantom Lord still was in his head, and sometimes it made him realize how much they both had changed since then, how many things happened since then and how far they have come. His old self didn't really think that he would try to let himself be happy either. He smiled right back at her, still holding her._

 _"_ _Do I have to be honest? Me neither, and I'm sorry for having been a jerk sometimes.." he murmured. He couldn't change what had happened even if he sometimes slapped himself mentally for being so stupid to not realize his true feelings sooner. But he did try to change for the better now, he wouldn't let certain things happen again._

 _"_ _Juvia never blamed you even once, I know well that you went through a lot, so you don't have to worry about it.." she said with that caring voice of her that made his heart clutch._

 _"_ _And that's exactly the problem," he sighed and distanced his upper body so that he could put his hands on her shoulders. "You should, I don't know.. Slap me or something when I do something that you don't like, so that I will know. You can't always keep everything to yourself, I admit that I'm stupid most of the times."_

 _Juvia laughed at his words, who would insult themselves like that when trying to make a point? Well, Gray surely did. She removed her arms from around his waist and giggled a bit more before saying "well, I'll try to keep that in mind but nothing assured. Juvia wouldn't hurt you for anything in the world."_

 _He shook his head but still smiled, but he became serious right after and some wrinkles appeared on his forehead, pointing out that something got on his mind._

 _"_ _Are you really, totally sure about you being okay with this?" Gray asked again, just to make sure._

 _Juvia nodded firmly, before supporting her actions with also her words, "I'm totally sure, you don't have to worry. Juvia is sure you'll do a good job as always and that you all will make the whole guild super proud fulfilling the quest, and Juvia won't go anywhere so really, it's totally fine."_

 _Gray scrutinized her face, to make sure she was telling the truth and he noticed that there weren't any traces of the sadness she showed before. So after that he nodded and then thought about something._

 _"_ _Alright, but let me walk you home at least" he said, his voice getting a whisper with each word. Juvia blinked after hearing, firstly because the words had to get into her head because of how he ended up whispering, and secondly because she was very sure that she heard wrong. Did he actually say that he wanted to walk her home?_

 _"_ _What? Could you repeat Gray-sama?" she evidently seemed stunned because Gray blinked too, and a shade of pink expanded in his cheeks. He coughed a bit and seemed to regain himself._

 _"_ _I, uh.. Nevermind, let's go" he indicated with his hand the road in front of them. He had his head lowered but she could tell he was blushing and after a few moments of being stuck there, Juvia started to walk and saw that Gray moved at the same time._

 _The blunette didn't manage to not blush, but she did and she put her hands together in front of her lap, like she usually did when she was embarrassed. Gray is actually walking her home, was that a dream or she heard actually right?_

 _She got a reply when the older took the road to go on fairy hill, the dormitory where she lived. She was sure that the redness was still on her cheeks, but still she couldn't care less. It made her truly happy, and she wanted to enjoy every single moment of it, knowing well that she wouldn't see the other for a very long time._

 _When they arrived they just stayed silent while looking at each other, both of them wearing a tiny smile. Gray still felt sorry, and even if she said that it was alright he didn't think so, also considering that their relationship didn't go that far and that distance for that much of a time wasn't really positive, accoring to him; unlike him, Juvia was yes worried, but mostly sad because she realized that it was the first time she would be that far away from him_ and _without him for such a long time, she was worried about him a whole lot too but she knew that it was for the best._

 _The first who broke the silence was Gray, who put an hand behind his head and murmured "so, that's it" then took a tiny break and started to talk once again after a few seconds "I don't know when we'll depart tomorrow, I'll meet Natsu in a while to ask that but.. we'll see each other again, I don't care when it will be but we will."_

 _Juvia smiled brightly at that and nodded, "and Juvia will be right here waiting for you,_ until then."

 _The boy nodded and smiled back, "of course,_ until then."

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

It had been a week since then, it seemed like an eternity already passed but they were only seven days. It would be harder than she thought at first, but she'll try to deal with it as much and as better as she could. However, Juvia missed him like crazy, the people in the guild being a bit worried about her when they found out about Gray taking the century quest, but when some people noticed that she took it in a good way they tried to not worry that much. Still, other people constantly asked her everyday how she was, maybe also because she hadn't taken a job in a while now, but right now she didn't really feel in the mood. She wasn't sure why it was, she didn't really understand it herself because it was a feeling she hadn't ever felt up until now, so it was hard also for her to figure it out.

She sighed lightly and kept drinking the orange juice Mirajane prepared her before, still sitting in front of the counter. Something had to be done about that, she couldn't keep on being like that. But easier said than done.

Someone put a hand on her right shoulder and she got distanced from her thoughts, and tried to pay attention to the reality. The blunette turned around to see a Gajeel with an almost worried face, it may have been funny in other circumstances.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun?"

"I know that it shouldn't bother me but.. Look it's been a week since stripper went on that damn quest and God knows when he'll be back, you've been here everyday but it seems like you're not here at all and you're not as lively as before either and.. Listen, you're coming on a job with me and I'll not take a "no" as an answer, you haven't worked in a while and I know that you worry more about your savings than anything and that you should have enough for a while, but what will you do when they'll finish?"

Juvia blinked fastly at his words, she was profoundly stunned. It was probably the first time that Gajeel has ever said that many things to her all at once, and he hasn't really showed this worried side to her. She knew that he was one of the closest people she had, but he wasn't usually someone to act like that and it got her by surprise.

Noticing that she went silent Gajeel started to get embarassed with what he had said and before she could reply he said, "look, do as if I said nothing at all." And when he started to get away she stopped him by putting her hand around his arm.

"I'm really, really sorry Gajeel-kun you just.. Surprised Juvia. But you're right, I shouldn't be acting like that and I was the one who said it would be fine so I gotta not make Gray-sama worried" and she nodded convinced, getting a weird look from Gajeel as if he was thinking "how's he gotta see that?"

"So, let's go on that job!" she said happily and jumped from the chair she was sitting on, grip still firm on his arm and dragged him with her when she started walking.

"Oi! Quit with dragging me, it's not like I'm opposing in coming" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, and Juvia couldn't help but laugh.

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

Juvia got home after three days since she started the mission with Gajeel and Lily, but when she was on the train she kept being conflictual because Gajeel had to leave Levy alone to go with her and she felt sorry for that. To make her shut up about that he had to say things like "if you don't shut up about it I'll send you back to Magnolia with a kick" and things like that, but still she couldn't stop being worried about it. In fact, the exact moment she put her feets in Magnolia again and in the guild in particular, she kept on apologizing to her over and over again and the girl repeated lots of time too "it's fine".

It wasn't until Levy told her that she and Gajeel talked about it and they were both fine and actually agreed on doing something to cheer her up that she stopped. Juvia still said that she'll make it up to her and before the other blunette could protest, she excused herself and said that she had to go home and wash up.

It was true though, the first thing she did when she got home was taking a long shower, both to relax her muscles and trying to revitalize herself a bit. She sighed in content when she got out from the shower and put on her pajamas. She was sitting on her bed and was thinking thoughtfully about something that got in her mind while she was doing the mission, and maybe that something would help her out too.

A pout appeared on her lips and she let herself fall backwards, her back hitting the mattress and she bounced a bit until she went still on it. She stared at her ceiling and after a while her eyes got half closed until they closed completely. She relaxed instantly, but kept thinking about that idea she had before.

A while passed and then she suddenly got up, determined in doing what she was planning.

"C'mon Juvia, time will go through fastly like that too!" she had her left hand closed in a fist and a determined look on her face.

She went to sit on the chair in front of her desk and looked at the diary she bought while going back home from her mission. Juvia smiled while opening it and started to make some cute little drawings as introduction in the front page, before turning the page and finally starting to write.

 _To Gray-sama_

 _Magnolia, 3 March X793_

 _Juvia must be going crazy for doing something like that, but I don't really care. Now it's been ten days since you went on the century quest, and Juvia has already missed you a whole lot, everybody said that she looked down for the first week, and they may be right. I don't know what got into Juvia, but she missed you a lot. Three days ago Gajeel-kun came to me and tried to motivate me to take a job and I'm glad he did, because Juvia finally is feeling better again and I got that amazing idea about writing to you when I can! I bought this diary today when I got back home from the mission, and it won't be like talking to you at all but it still will be something, right?_

 _As I said, the first week wasn't the best, Juvia really doesn't know what got into her but please, don't be mad at youself for this ever because Juvia was fine with you going and it was to be expected. Juvia really cares for you a lot, and being apart was difficult at first but now I'm confident that I'll be able to deal with this in a better way. I don't want to make anyone worried, I don't want to keep on being like that and I'll put on always a smile because I know you'll be back, and when you will Juvia will probably be glued to you like a koala, probably even worse than before but don't mind it, okay? That's Juvia's way to show how much she missed you. You won't mind, right?_

 _Maybe Juvia's worrying a lot about that, but let's say that I can't wait to see you again._

 _But talking about other things, my last mission wasn't difficult at all, we lost a lot of time in searching a burglar but it wasn't really hard to capture him. He was yes a mage, but he wasn't that powerful. Juvia also thinks that she's pretty good and with Gajeel-kun a Lily he wouldn't have gotten away in any way, but still it was good to be back in track after a while. I promise that I won't stop doing missions again, that if I take a break it'll be to rest for a bit, and more importantly I'll try my hardest not to feel like I felt for this past week ever again._

 _Juvia will enjoy everyday like she always had, so don't you worry about her and focus on your mission so that you can come back soon! Well, that's also strange since you won't read this but.. Juvia really prays everyday for you to be alright, even though I know really well that you'll manage to get through anything!_

 _Maybe for today I should stop here, Juvia is thinking about taking an one day break before going once again in a mission so I'll probably write to you again tomorrow!_

 _With love, Juvia._

She smiled widely after finishing to write, she felt even better now that she did this and as stupid as it may seem, it wasn't for her. It was also a way to be closer to Gray while he wasn't there with her, so she won't stop doing it until he comes backshe'll try her best everyday. She'll try to take the best out of every day and while doing that, using that diary and pretend it was really Gray.

She finally laid down on her bed, ready to sleep and with that warmth that spread inside her chest, she closed her eyes and sleep took over her senses. Juvia dreamed of Gray that night, seeing him there even if it wasn't real was even better and she couldn't wait for the new day to come.

The next day, she had a smile on her face when she woke up from that wonderful dream and she was ready to approach the new day, but this time differently. Because the smile that day didn't leave her lips, and everyone else was happy too to see her being back to her lively, optimistic and normal behavior. It would surely take a while before she really got used to all this, but she was certain she would make it, _until then._

* * *

 ** _so hello there! that's my first fanfic in a while, and of course it had to be a gruvia one! I've had this idea in mind for a while and I really wanted to write something about this so why not actually writing it? this story will have a particular setting, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway and even if some chapters may be short! also, I'm sorry for eventual errors, I did reread it but English isn't my first language so sometimes I tend to not notice everything TT thanks to anyone who will read, it means a lot to me_**


	2. 12nd March X793

_**12 March X793**_

 _Dear Gray-sama,_

 _Juvia just got back from a mission, things got really busy recently and I haven't really had the time to write for a bit longer to you these past few days, I always do even if they are just some words put together, but today, since I have more time, I'll try to talk to you a bit longer!_

 _We've got more mission requests recently, apparently a group of people who aren't an official guild nor a dark guild was around, they just went and scared the townspeople of many cities. We also got a request from the king asking to go there and help him, because as much as they wanted to help protect the citizens, some of them were also mages. Juvia can say that these past few days have been a bit erratic, but nobody at the guild really minded. Everyone loves - as you also may know - to help others, so the fact that we can go and do our best to protect those in need made everyone more than motivated to do all the missions about that matter. In fact, we managed to get them with the help of other guilds too; we at some point created a group with the strongest people of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus (it brings back old memories too, right?!) and also Sabertooth, because apparently they found out that there was a hideout with the most powerful ones as well as their leader. Juvia tagged along too this time, and it wasn't that much hard though, we did fight a lot and they put up a fight but we managed to win! The alliance was formed mostly because the others from the guilds were busy clearing the missions around the country, because the idea was to actually get them all at around the same time while taking down their meeting and strong point. It all went well though, but Juvia is really dead tired because we had to travel a lot too, and even sleeping six hours wasn't exactly enough to regain both magic and physical strength, but all that matters is that we managed to make it, right?_

 _Things are good at the guild too! Everyone is more motivated now after all this, but they've been good even before that.. Still, your absence is perceived, it almost seems strange to not see you and Natsu fight almost for everything, Erza and Lucy with their presence too and the same goes for Wendy, Carla and Happy. We all miss you a whole lot, you know? God knows how much will go by until you come back, it probably will be so long that I don't even know how much happy everyone will be to see you all, how much happy Juvia will be to see you all, to see_ you _. But don't worry I'm trying not to let this get to me, like I thought I do miss you more than anything and Juvia doesn't know and she doesn't want to imagine how it'll be in some months_ but _I will not let this influence me anymore! I also don't want the others to worry about me, because they do help me and I smile more too (it's hard not to when you're in their company, but I guess you already know that). Juvia got a lot closer to Levy, Cana and Lisanna you know? I enjoy staying with them so so much, Gajeel is also there most of the times and Panther Lily too (they're still a wonderful duo, you_ have _to see them) and.. It seems like you haven't been here in ages but it's been less than that and Juvia is sorry, even if you won't read this and I'm not actually talikng to you. Even so don't ever forget how much Juvia cares about you, and how much she loves you. I'll try to finish here today._

 _With lots of love, Juvia_

A sigh escaped from Juvia's lips while she kept staring at the page in front of her for some time, but soon after put the pen on the table and slowly closed the diary before getting up from the chair in front of her desk and she stretched her arms while yawning. She would take a shower and then go straight to sleep because tomorrow would be a new day of adventures, situations and emotions to feel.

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **I know this is short for the time I took for updating, but it's mostly because a friend of mine visited for 10 days so I didn't have the time for these days to actually write, so I hope you can forgive me for this I'll try to update sooner now though, and I hope you'll like the chapter!**_


End file.
